The Final Quarter
by Miwa Mitsuko
Summary: Kenangan masa lalu membuntukan Sango untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Setelah terkurung begitu lama, kejadian yang menghantui pikirannya kembali ia alami. Kini ia harus kehilangan teman-temannya setelah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Quarter**

**Fandom : Inuyasha**

**Tipe : Horror**

**Character : Kagome & Inuyasha ( bisa berubah )**

**Disclamer : Rumiko Takahashi**

**Cerita ini merupakan, cerita ketiga Inuyashaku, setelah Will You Remember Me Again dan The Flower. Setelah ini ada satu cerita lagi.**

Fandom Inuyasha tipe hurt/comfort. Baiklah silahkan membaca. DONT LIKE DONT READ.  


**Chapter 1**

Kagome memasuki apartemennya dengan perasaan letih. Ia meletakkan tas tangannya ke atas kasur, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia baru saja akan menutup matanya sampai ia mendengar ponselnya berdering 'Kriiing'Kriiiing' Suara deringan ponsel saat itu tedengar sangat buram karena suara hujan dan menghunjam seluruh ruangan. Dengan malas Kagome merogoh tas tangannya kemudian meraih ponselnya dan membukanya.

Pada layar ponsel terlihat tanda masuk pesan dari nomer yang tidak dikenal. Dengan bingung Kagome membuka pesan itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Pesan tersebut berisi _['Haai namamu siapa? Namaku Inuyasha. Bolehkah aku mengenalmu?']_

_'Ini siapa? Inuyasha?'_ Kagome hanya membaca pesan tersebut kemudian menutup ponselnya. Dengan perasaan benar-benar lelah Kagome menutup matanya berusaha mengistirahatkan diri akibat dari pelajaran kuliahnya hari itu yang benar-benar menyiksa.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kagome terbangun dari tidurnya yang pulas karena suara deringan ponselnya yang memekakkan telinganya. Pesan masuk. Dari nomor yang sama yang ia dapat kemarin malam. Kali ini pesannya berisi. _['Bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik?'] _Kini Kagome merasa aneh. Apakah orang ini temannya ði kampus atau bukan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membalas _['Kamu siapa? Kok bisa tahu nomorku?']_

Dengan perasaan gugup, Kagome menunggu balasan SMS-nya. Menit demi menit, hingga kini tepat satu jam, pesan yang ia kirim belum juga mendapat balasannya. Dengan perasaan tegang Kagome menutup ponselnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri akibat dua peristiwa aneh yang ia alami. Ði perjalanan, sangking gugupnya ia tidak menyadari kalau ia menabrak seorang laki-laki. Berambut abu-abu. Ia mengenakan jas berwarna hitam diselimuti cipratan-cipratan cat merah. Cat tersebut tampak _abstrak. _Kagome tidak sempat mengucapkan maaf karena saat ia melihat kebelakang untuk meminta maaf, laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada ði sana.

* * *

Dengan malas, Kagome meletakkan kepalanya ði atas meja ði kampus. Berusaha mengistirahatkan kepala yang letih dari serbuan tugas-tugas kuliah. Tapi jauh dari itu ada yang lebih mengambil perhatian Kagome.

Tiga kejadian. Cukup ampuh untuk membuat Kagome tidak konsentrasi dalam pelajarannya ði kampus. Ia sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang makin lama makin menghujani pikirannya. 'Kagome fokus!' Kagome berusaha memfokuskan diri. Tapi percuma makin ia memikirkannya semakin ia ketakutan. Kagome membuka _diktat_nya, kemudian menyimak penjelasan dosen.

Saat ia mencatat penjelasan dosen, Kagome melihat laki-laki yang ia lihat tadi pagi. _'Kagome! Kau berhalusinasi lagi!'_ Kagome menepuk wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya _'Tapi tunggu! Rasanya aku pernah melihat jas itu! Jas hitam dengan noda merah ði atasnya?' _Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya _'Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!'_

**DAK**

Dosen menggebrak meja dengan penggaris "Nona Higurashi! Anda hendak mendengarkan penjelasan saya atau tidak?" Tanya sang dosen. Kagome mengangguk, kemudian kembali mencatat _'Harus kulupakan!'._

Selama pelajaran Kagome sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan fokus nya pada penjelasan dosen. Pikirannya terfokus pada hal-hal aneh yang ia alami dua hari ini. Kini Kagome berada ði apartemennya, berbaring me-_relax _pikirannya. Lamunannya terbuayar saat ponselnya berdering. Pesan lainnya masuk._ 'Dari yang tadi pagi'. _Kagome membuka pesan tersebut. Isinya..

_['Aku Inuyasha! Siapa namamu?'] _Kagome memiringkan kepalanya kemudian memutuskan untuk membalasnya.

_['Namaku Higurashi Kagome!'] _Ia memencet tanda _send. _Ia menutup matanya dengan perasaan gugup. Satu menit... Dua menit.. Lima menit. Belum ada tanda-tanda pesan masuk. Setelah delapan menit terdengar bunyi _'KLING' _Tanda pesan masuk.

_'Ah.. Sudah dibalas!' _Meskipun dengar perasaan takut dan gugup Kagome kembali membuka pesan itu dengan tangan bergetar.

_['Ooh! Nama yang bagus! Mau jadi teman bicaraku?'] _

_['Aku.. Tidak yakin! Aku tidak punya teman ði sini. Karena aku bisu, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku!'] _Kagome kembali mengirim pesan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian ada pesan masuk lagi.

_['Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi temanmu. Tapi kita hanya bisa bicara saat malam saja! Karena saat siang hari aku harus pekerja! Gimana?']_

Ada sedikit perasaan senang dalam diri Kagome. Ia melupakan semua ketakutannya. Ia mengirim pesan lagi, kali ini ia mengirim pesan singkat _['Terima kasih! Aku sangat senang!']_

Sejak saat itu, Kagome sering saling kirim pesan satu sama lain. Ia meluapkan seluruh kekesalannya dalam tulisan yang ia kirim pada orang bernama_ Inuyasha _itu.

Suatu saat, Kagome ingin mengajak Inuyasha untuk bertemu, tapi Inuyasha menolak. Kagome sedikit kecewa. Karena teman _online_ nya menolak untuk bertemu. Tapi, Kagome bukan tipe orang yang akan memaksakan. Maka dari itu, ia hanya meng-iya kan, dengan rasa kecewa.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kagome pergi ke kampus naik taksi. Ði perjalanan, ia melihat laki-laki berjas hitam bercak merah sedang berjalan menyebrangi _zebra cross. _Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah untuk pejalan kaki. Namun tampaknya laki-laki itu tidak melihat dan terus berjalan. Taksi yang ditumpanginya melaju cukup cepat. Sesaat Kagome berteriak _'Awasss!'_

_CKIIT_

Taksi berhenti karena Kagome memukul bahu supir taksi. Supit taksi tersebut kaget dan menghentikan laju mobil. "Apa yang anda lakukan? Itu berbahaya!" Omel sang supir geram.

_'Ma.. Maaf!' _Kagome mengatakannya dengan bahasa isyarat tangan. Namun sang supir tidak mengerti apa yang Kagome katakan. Karena tidak ingin ambil pusing, sang supir kembali menyetir. Tapi Kagome sudah keburu keluar dari taksi.

"Eh! Nona!" Teriaknya. Kagome berjalan menuju depan mobil. Berharap orang yang ditabrak tadi, tidak mati. Namun saat ia melihat, orang tersebut sudah tidak ada. Kagome membatu ditempat. Rasa takutnya kembali muncul. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia merasa ada yang merambat ði punggungnya. Dengan cepat, Kagome kembali memasuki mobil dan mobil pun melesat pergi menuju kampus.

* * *

Sesampainya ði kampus, Kagome pergi menuju kelasnya - kelas IPA - kemudian membuka diktatnya dan belajar. Pukul 8.30 pelajaran dimulai. Sang dosen memasuki ruangan, dan pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa. Saat istirahat tiba, ada seorang laki-laki menghampirinya. "Mau makan bersamaku?" Ajaknya. Awalnya Kagome hanya memperhatikannya dengan perasaan takut. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dalam diri laki-laki itu. Dengan takut Kagome mengangguk. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

Ði kantin, Kagome tidak memesan makanan apa pun karena tidak lapar. Ia hanya melamun. Saat laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri, Kagome tersentak kaget. Satu kata yang membuatnya takut _'Inuyasha'. _Bukankah itu adalah nama orang yang ia selalu ajak bicara ði ponsel? Dan katanya ia juga ke kampus itu. Selesai menghabiskan makanannya laki-laki itu mengucapkan salam kemudian pergi. Kagome berusaha menghentikannya tapi dia keburu pergi. Saat ia mengejarnya, saat belokan lorong pertama laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada. Sekarang Kagome benar-benar ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Seusai dari kantin, Kagome pergi ke kelasnya dan menghampiri seorang temannya. Kagome menulis sesuatu ði atas kertas _'Apa kau tahu seseorang yang bernama Inuyasha ði kampus ini?' _Orang yang diajak bicara tampak berfikir.

"Ooh.. Inuyasha yang itu? Anak IPA?" Dengan ragu Kagome mengangguk "Kalau itu dia meninggal satu bulan lalu, karena kecelakaan mobil!" Orang tersenut menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Kagome membekui ði tempat. _'Meninggal?' _Pikir Kagome. Gadis yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum kecil. Rasanya Kagome ingin pingsan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghantui pikirannya _'Kalau begitu... Yang selama ini kutemui itu siapa?'_

Pelajaran jam berikutnya, Kagome meminta ijin pulang duluan karena lelah. Ia menaiki kereta menuju stasiun dekat rumahnya. Sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke café _Lait_ guna menenangkan diri. Ia memesan segelas kopi, kemudian duduk di kursi paling pojok. Kagome merogoh tasnya, mengambil ponsel dan _hanset_ dan mendengarkan lagu. Ia mendengarkan lagu _Arigatou_ karya _Ikimono Gakari_. Pada awalnya ia terhanyut dalam setiap nada lagu, namun, sesat semua itu buyar saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan mengenakan jas hitam ber-cat merah sayatan. Tubuhnya membeku.

Ia berlari keluar dari café dan pergi menuju apartemennya. Dengan kasar, Kagome melempar tasnya ke atas kasur kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia mendengar seseorang memenggil namanya. "Kagome!" Panggilnya.

Ia membuka selimutnya. Matanya membelalakan mata. _'Dia..' _Tubuhnya menegang, matanya tidak bisa dialihkan dari orang ði depannya, tangan dan kakinya membeku. "Masih ingat?" Sahutnya lagi.

_'Masih! Dengan sangat jelas!'_ Itu adalah arti dari tatapan yang ia berikan kepadanya.

"Baguslah kalau kau masih ingat! Aku senang!" Balasnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

_'Apa? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'_ Kagome semakin kaku.

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu. Tapi aku bisa mendengarmu!"

Kagome beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian berjalan menuju balkon. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Kagome dan Kagome berjalan mundur berusaha menghindarinya. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga Kagome terjatuh dari balkon tersebut _'KYAAAA!'_ Kagome berteriak dalam hati. Tubuh Kagome makin lama makin mendekati aspal. Dan akhirnya...

_BRUUK_

Kagome terjatuh dari lantai dua. Dari atas, laki-laki itu tersenyum licik puas melihat pemandangan ði depannya. Setelah puas, ia menghilang dibawa terpaan angin.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat seorang wanita paruh baya pulang dari pasar, ia melihat seorang gadis terkapar tengah jalan dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Ði sampingnya tertera tulisan _'Tolong!' _Dengan darah. Saat melihatnya wanita paruh baya tersebut langsung berteriak histeris. Sejak saat itu, setiap orang yang lewat apartemen tersebut suka mendengar dan melihat seorang gadis yang jatuh dan berteriak dari apartemen lantai dua kamar 206.

**Prolog**

_Saat itu, Inuyasha baru saja pulang dari kampus saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ada telepon dari kekasihnya Kikyo. Baru saja ia mengangkat, wanita ði seberang sudah keburu berkicau.** ['Inuyasha! Aku ingin kita bertemu ði tempat biasa! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!']**_

_Baru saja ingin berbicara telepon sudah diputus. Inuyasha hanya menghela napas panjang, kemudian mencari taksi untuk pergi ke taman tempat biasa ia bersama Kikyo menghabiskan waktu bersama. _

_Sesampainya ði taman ia melihat Kikyo berdiri bertopang dagu ði salah satu pagar taman depan danau. "Kikyo!" Panggilnya. Awalnya Kikyo hanya menengok. Saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya ia langsung berbalik tanpa berkata apa pun. "Ada apa-" Belum sempat berbicara, Kikyo menyela._

_"Kita putus!" Katanya singkat._

_"Eh?" Inuyasha langsung berhenti berjalan._

_"Kukatakan kita putus! Aku tidak bisa lagi bersama denganmu! Aku mencintai orang lain!" Kikyo langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Inuyasha masih berdiam ði tempat. Beberapa saat kemudian Inuyasha langsung berjalan pergi keluar taman dan mencari taksi dengan perasaan kesal._

_Ði jalan, Inuyasha mengambil sedikit istirahat dengan tidur sejenak menenangkan diri dari gangguan otak. Baru saja hendak menutup mata saat ia mendengar, dari arah berlawanan ada bunyi klakson mobil. Taksi yang ditumpanginya oleng. Pada akhirnya terjadi tabrakan antara truk **furniture **dan taksi._

_Mobil taksi terbalik dan truk miring. Inuyasha sempat sadar sejenak dan melihat ada seorang gadis menghampirinya. Saat ia lihat wanita itu mirip mantan kekasihnya. Kikyo. Gadis itu melihatnya dengan wajah khawatir. Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya ia memutuskan untuk membalas dendam pada gadis itu. _

**OWARI**

**Gimana minna-saaaaan. bagus? Nanti di chapter dua akan lebih ekstrim lagi! silahkan ditunggu!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Kill Them

**The Final Quarter**

**Fandom : Inuyasha**

**Tipe : Horror & Crime**

**Character : Rin**

**Disclamer : Rumiko Takahashi**

**Yap! Ini adalah chapter 2 untuk cerita The Final Quarter. **

**Gimana chapter 1 nya? Menegangkan? Apakah bisa membuat kali cukup ketakutan?**

**Ok.. Sekarang chapter 2 akan kembali menceritakan sesuatu. Tentang seorang anak yang membalas dendam pada orang yang mengganggu dan menyakitinya.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kill Them**

Rin memasuki kampusnya dengan perasaan takut. Bukan takut pada para dosen yang kerjaannya menyiksa murid-muridnya, ataupun takut pada setiap batu yang tiba-tiba saja melayang dari arah para gerombolan cowok yang tengah berkelahi tapi, Rin takut pada empat anak yang siap menyiksanya sepanjang waktu kuliah. Dengan tidak ada temannya yang melindunginya, Rin hanya seperti batang pohon yang siap roboh diterpa angin.

Higurashi Kagome. Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya tempat aman Rin ði kampus. Kagome adalah teman baik sekaligus _Bestfriend_nya Rin. Setiap kali Rin sehabis ði _bully _keempat anak yang dibicarakan tadi, Rin selalu menghampiri Kagome dengan perasaan tegang dan mata sembab. Keduanya sama-sama tidak memiliki teman ði kampus. Tapi Kagome masih diperlakukan layak hanya saja Rin tidak.

Mereka memandang Rin seperti ia adalah nyamuk pembunuh yang siap menyakiti setiap orang yang mendekatinya. Hanya Kagome yang mengerti Rin. Itu makanya keduanya sangat cocok.

Rin mendengar bahwa Kagome meninggal karena jatuh dari lantai dua apartemen nya. Rin _syok _mendengar kematian sohib nya itu. Kini Rin sendirian.

Rin berjalan menelursuri lorong untuk pergi kekelasnya. Tepat dibelokan pertama, nyaris memasuki kelasnya, keempat anak itu menghadangnya menutup jalan bagi Rin untuk masuk. Rin memandang mereka dengan tatapan ngeri, seperti melihat setan. Ia berjalan mundur dan berbalik. Ia ingin kabur, tapi jalan sudah ði _blokir _oleh salah satu kedua temannya. "Mau kemana Rin? Bukankah kau ingin ke kelas?" Tanya orang yang berdiri ði ambang pintu yang tampaknya ketua geng itu. Namanya Oliver. Dari namanya saja, kau sudah tahu bahwa ia kejam, picik, dan serakah.

"Mungkin ia ingin kabur seperti yang ia lakukan setiap bertemu dengan kita!" Jawab orang dibelakang Rin yang bernama Julie. Cewek satu ini, merupakan wakil ketua geng. Julie bertugas mencari sasaran yang akan diganggu oleh kelompok mereka jika mereka sudah bosan dengan sasaran yang mereka ganggu saat ini. Orang disampingnya, yang memiliki rambut cepak, bernama Johan. Cowok satu ini, sangat suka dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _gaib_. Ia juga suka sesuatu yang disebut sihir.

"Percuma saja! Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari kami!" Tukas laki-laki lain bernama Alex. Alex yang paling kejam dari semuanya. Ia paling senang melihat wajah sasaran mereka yang menunjukkan wajah ketakutan dan keputusasaan. Ia bisa saja menyuruh mereka - yang ðisasar - untuk memakan rumput halaman layaknya sapi, dan binatang lainnya.

Rin semakin ketakutan. Ia ingin meminta tolong dengan berteriak, tapi jika ia melakukan itu, ia akan makin mendapat penindasan yang makin menjadi-jadi dan ia tahu itu akan semakin buruk. Lagi pula, siapa yang mau membantunya? Bahkan yang ada, saat Rin disiksa ði depan semua murid, bukannya pada menolong, mereka malah menertawakannya dan menatapnya jijik.

Jadi, berteriak hanya akan membuatnya tambah sengsara. "Tolong bergeser! Aku ingin masuk kelas!" Kata Rin dengan suara kecil.

Julie menyipitkan mata "Apa? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar" Semakin menyebalkannya, Julie sampai menempelkan tangannya pada telinga agar suara Rin terdengar. "Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Julie kedua kalinya.

"Dia bilang ia ingin masuk kelas, Julie!" Kata Johan sambil menepuk pundak Julie. Alex dan Oliver tertawa kecil.

"Mau kabur ya? Tidak bisa! Kau ikut kami sebentar!" Ajak Alex sambil meraih tangan Rin. Rin memberontak dengan menepis tangan Alex. Alex menatap Rin kesal. Dengan kasar, diraihnya tangan itu sekali lagi, kemudian mencengkramnya kemudian menariknya ke halaman kampus. "Tidak ada gunanya melawan. Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu. Dan.. Karena kau telah melawan, kau akan mendapat hukuman!" Ancam Alex.

Oliver dan yang lainnya mengikuti ði belakang mereka dengan wajah puas. Biarkan saja Alex yang melakukan. Dia yang paling tahu bagaimana cara memberi pelajaran kepada anak yang suka melawan mereka. Pikir ketiganya. Sesampainya ði halaman, Alex melempar Rin dengan kasar ke dekat pohon ði samping pagar. Dari arah berlawanan, muncul Julie membawa seember air kotor bekas mengepel.

Wajah Rin memucat. Alex tersenyum puas. "Minumlah itu! Sampai habis!" Perintahnya. Rin menggelengkan kepala. Alex mendecak kesal. Ditariknya rambut Rin dengan kasar, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia celupkan kepala Rin ke dalam ember dan dibiarkannya.

* * *

Dengan tangan masih mencengkram rambut Rin, Alex tertawa puas. Oliver dan yang lainnya menatap senang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Setelah beberapa detik, diangkatnya kepala Rin yang kotor penuh dengan kotoran. Rin tersedak dan terengah-engah, berusaha sebanyak-banyaknya mencari oksigen. Dari belakang mereka muncul seorang gadis. Gadis itu bernama Catherine. Ia adalah gadis yang baik. Tapi banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masuk ke dalam geng anak-anak penindas?

"Hentikan!" Sahutnya. "Sudah hentikan! Jangan lakukan lebih dari ini. Kasihan dia!" Bujuknya pada Alex.

Alex mencibir dan tersenyum "Kau terlalu lunak Catherine! Dia ini sudah berani melawan kita!" Alex menjambak rambut Rin lebih keras. Rin meringis kesakitan. Catherine mengkerutkan kening.

"Ini salah Alex! Kau tahu, menindas anak tidak bersalah itu salah! Kau harusnya tahu itu! Coba kau bayangkan! Bagaimana jika kau menjadi Rin?" Catherine manatap Alex lurus-lurus.

Alex tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian membentak "Menjijikkan!" Kata Alex setengah berteriak. Catherine terperangah "Bagaimana kau bisa menyamaiku dengan anak ingusan ini? Sudah semestinya ia mendapatkan ini!" Teriak Alex sekali lagi.

Catherine berjalan mendekat "Atas hak apa dia menerimanya? Emangnya ia pernah menyakitimu? Menyiksamu? Mengambil sesuatu yang berarti darimu? Tidak pernah kan? Coba kau pikirkan lagi dengan otak kecilmu itu!" Catherine melepaskan jambakan Alex pada Rin. Julie berusaha mengambil kembali Rin yang sudah dibawa Catherine. Tapi... Catherine melirik tajam pada Julie, sehingga ia tidak bisa mendekat lagi.

Oliver dan Johan juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau Catherine sudah bertindak, mereka tidak bisa melawan. Karena alasan apa, mereka juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya mereka tidak mau mencari gara-gara pada Catherine.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Oliver dan yang lainnya - kecuali Catherine - lebih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Rin. Bahkan mereka lebih sangar untuk menyiksa Rin. Rasa ketakutan Rin mulai memudar tapi ia tetap merasa takut. Ia tidak berani mengadu kepada orang tuanya karena tidak ingin menambah masalah lagi. Suatu hari, Johan memergoki Rin sedang duduk ði kantin memakan roti. Bukan itu yang membuatnya cengo, melainkan seseorang yang duduk ði depannya. Catherine.

Tampaknya Catherine mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Rin tertawa. Setelah melihat sekilas kejadian itu, Johan pergi dari kantin.

Johan berjalan setengah berlari menujur kelas Alex. Sesampainya dilihat Alex sedang duduk bersama Julie. Disamperinnya Alex. Alex tidak kaget melihat Johan tiba-tiba saja berdiri ði depannya, malah senang karena ia tahu, Johan membawa berita tentang Rin. Alex memang menyuruh Johan untuk mengawasi Rin, agar anak itu tidak kabur. Johan menceritakan semua yang ia lihat ði kantin pada Alex.

Bukannya kesal, Alex malah tertawa lepas. Disamping tawanya, ada perasaan kesal ði benaknya. Sebuah rencana _brilliant _muncul ði otak Alex.

Alex mendecak kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian, Oliver datang dan menghampiri Alex dan Julie juga Johan. Dengan kesal, Alex menceritakan semua cerita yang dilihat Johan ði kantin tadi. Oliver sempat terkejut mendengar cerita Alex. Setelah mendengarnya keempatnya berkumpul dan membuat suatu rencana.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Catherine pergi ke kampus dengan menggunakan mobil. Beberapa hari ini, ia sudah sempat lega karena Alex dan teman-temannya sudah berhenti mengganggu Rin. Tapi ia akan tetap melindungi Rin. Tapi.. Bukankah ia seharusnya mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri?

Sesampainya ði kampus, Catherine memarkirkan mobilnya ði tempat parkiran. Saat ia turun dari mobil, Alex berdiri tepat ði depannya. Catherine menatapnya bingung. "Halo! Pagi Catherine" Sapanya ramah. Catherine mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju gedung kampus. Alex menyusulnya. Ðitariknya tangan Catherine dengan kesal kemudian dibawanya Catherine kembali ke mobil.

Alex mendorong kedua tangan Catherine sampai menyentuh mobil. Ditatapnya Catherine lurus-lurus. Sangking bingungnya, Catherine tidak mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Rin sudah berada ði tangan Julie. Tampak Alex berbicara sesuatu pada Catherine. Pembicaraan yang cukup serius. Dari sebelah Julie, muncul Oliver sambil membawa pistol ði tangan kanannya. Oliver berjalan mendekati Alex dan Catherine dengan hati-hati. Rin yang melihat itu berusaha memberontak Julie dan memperingati Catherine untuk segera menghindar, tapi Rin sudah keburu dibungkam oleh Julie.

Oliver berjalan makin mendekat. Alex tersenyum kecil tanpa berbalik dan terus menatap Catherine "Cat, gimana kalau kita mulai dari awal? Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya!" Bujuk Alex secara lembut. Catherine mengabaikannya dan melihat menerobos pundak Alex. Dilihatnya Rin dibekap oleh Julie. Catherine kaget setengah mati.

Ia berusaha memberontak tapi Alex sudah menghentikannya. "Selamat tinggal, Catherine!" Sapanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dari kejauhan, Oliver menarik pelatuk pistol yang ia pegang. Dengan cekatan Alex menghindar. Catherine terperangah tak sempat menghindar. Ia menatap melas kepada Rin sampai peluru pistol sampai tepat ði dadanya sebelah kiri. Darah segar keluar dari dada kirinya yang lama kelamaan membasahi bajunya yang berwarna putih. _'Maafkan aku Rin! Karena tidak bisa melindungimu!_' Kata Catherine dalam hati.

Secara reflek, perlahan-lahan, tubuh Catherine mencapai tanah. Semakin banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh Catherine. Rin berteriak dari tempatnya. Kini seluruh tubuh Catherine tertutup darah.

"Ini semua terjadi karena kau menghianati kami. Jika kau bergabung bersama kami, pasti masa depanmu akan jauh lebih baik!" Kata Alex sambil berjalan menghampiri tubuh Catherine lebih dekat.

Sementara Julie tetap membungkam Rin, Alex, Johan dan Oliver, mengambil tubuh Catherine dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Tubuh Rin melemas. Ia tidak percaya yang ia lihat. Kini, seorang lagi dalam hidupnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya. _'Kenapa setiap orang yang berharga buatku selalu pergi meninggalkanku?' _Rin menangis dalam hati.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Rin pergi ke kampus naik taksi. Ia masih bersedih atas apa yang terjadi pada Catherine. Bahkan dia sampai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Catherine. Sesampainya ði kampus, Rin turun dari _taxi _dengan tekad penuh. Ia akan membuat Alex membayar kematian Catherine. Namun, Rin tidak seberani yang diabaikannya. Sesampainya ði depan kelas, ia bertemu dengan Alex dan kawan-kawan.

Rin ingin berbicara tapi langsung bungkam tidak berani mengeluarkan suara.

"Kita punya urusan ama kamu, Rin!" Kata Alex tajam. Rin mundur selangkah. Ði sana Johan berdiri ði samping Oliver. Mereka menatap Rin seperti ingin memakannya. Ði samping Rin, Julie berdiri sambil membawa sehelai sapu tangan. Dengan sigap, dililitkan sapu tangan itu ði mulut Rin. Kemudian diseretnya Rin ke halaman belakang.

"Kini giliran kamu yang mati setelah Catherine!" Ancam Alex tajam. "Julie! Serahkan barangnya!" Julie mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah pisau. Pisau yang sangat besar yang dapat digunakan untuk membacok orang. Alex menghujam pisau itu kemudian menyayat lengan Rin. Darah segar merembes dari kulit Rin dan membasahi bajunya. Rin meringis kesakitan. Alex mengayuhkan pisaunya sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini Rin menghindar.

Johan dan Oliver menahannya. Alex menatap Rin dengan tajam, ia ayuhkan pisaunya sekali lagi. Wajah Rin memucat. Dilihatnya ujung pisau yang makin lama makin mendekat dan akhirnya...

"KYAAAAAAA!" Jerit Rin.

* * *

Darah mengalir kemana-mana, baju yang robek, dibawah rintik-rintik hujan, tubuh Rin tergolek lemas ði atas tanah. Tubuhnya banyak kehabisan darah. Rin ingin bangun, namun, ia terlalu lemah. Samar-samar, Rin berusaha untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada ði taman sekolah, namun tempatnya lebih tersembunyi. Kalau ia masih hidup sekarang, kemungkinan, Alex dan teman-temannya mengira bahwa Rin sudah mati. Untuk sekarang, Rin selamat.

Dengan susah payah, diusahakannya tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Setelah dapat berdiri - meskipun ði topang pagar, - Rin mulai berjalan perlahan. Sekali-sekali ia terjatuh karena terlalu lemas. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada seorang laki-laki, pembersih halaman, datang. Laki-laki itu kaget melihat tampang Rin yang uwet-uwetan. Tanpa basa-basi ia nyamperin Rin, kemudian membantunya pergi ke rumah sakit.

Awalnya, Rin menolak, tapi karena tubuhnya yang sudah tidak mau diajak kompromi lagi, akhirnya ia menuruti kata-kata bapak itu.

Sesampainya ði rumah sakit, Rin langsung dilarikan ke ruang UGD. Para suster dan dokter, memberinya sampel darah untuk menyelamatkan Rin dari kekurangan darah. Rin ditetapkan akan beristirahat ði rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Namun, keesokan harinya, kamar Rin kosong. Rin telah kabur.

* * *

Dijalan setapak, Rin bersusah payah berjalan. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia pergi sambil membawa plastik darah. Ia tidak ingin mati sekarang, karena ia masih harus membuat mereka membayarnya.

Ia memanggil _taxi_ dan pergi ke kampus. Sesampainya ði kampus, ia melihat Alex, Julie, Johan dan Oliver berjalan bersama ke gerbang kampus. Rin berfikir. Ia menyelinap ke dalam. Mencari apa saja jadwal yang dimiliki keempatnya untuk bulan ini dan seterusnya. Ia mendapatkannya. Dan sesuatu pun muncul ði benaknya.

Satu persatu, keempatnya mulai berjatuhan. Johan meninggal karena ditikam, Oliver meninggal karena kecelakaan, Julie meninggal karena bunuh diri, dan Alex meninggal karena terbakar.

_Prolog_

_Bulan Agustus tanggal x, Johan pergi kamping dengan teman-teman se-bimbelnya. Mereka kamping ði gunung Fuji. Johan pergi dengan kelima temannya. Dua perempuan dan tiga laki-laki. Mereka mengambil tempat yang cukup tinggi ði gunung Fuji. Mereka kamping ði samping jurang. Mereka bercanda tawa bersama ði tengah-tengah api unggun. Salah satu teman Johan, meminta Johan untuk menemuinya ði bukit. Johan mengikutinya. Sesampainya ði atas bukit, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda temannya itu. Ia berjalan semakin dekat ke tepi bukit._

_Dari belakang temannya datang. Baru saja Johan akan berbalik saat orang itu menikamnya dari belakang. Saat orang itu menarik pisaunya, tubuh Johan melayang jatuh ke Jurang. Sampai berhari-hari, tubuh Johan tidak ditemukan._

* * *

_Bulan Mei tanggal x, Oliver akan pergi ke GYM untuk berlatih. Ia pergi menggunakan mobilnya. Ia berangkat pukul delapan pagi. Kebetulan, pagi itu ia harus menjemput temannya terlebih dahulu. Saat ia akan berbelok ði perempatan pertama, ada motor melaju sangat cepat dari arah kiri. Oliver membelokkan stang mobilnya cepat-cepat. Selamat. Tidak terjadi tabrakan._

_Diperjalanan ia ditelepon oleh temannya bahwa temannya tidak bisa pergi ke GYM karena sedang tidak enak badan, maka dari itu, Oliver pergi sendiri._

_Sesampainya ði GYM, Oliver memarkirkan mobilnya ði seberang, karena parkir penuh. Rambu lalu lintas menunjukkan lampu berwarna hijau untuk pelajalan kaki. Lantas, Oliver menyebrang ði **zebra cross. **Dari arah kiri, ada mobil melaju dengan kecepatan **standard**. Itu tidak akan membunuh Oliver. Namun, dari arah kanan datang mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sedetik kemudian, terjadi hantaman antara dua mobil dan satu pejalan kaki. Tubuh Oliver ðitemukan dalam keadaan remuk dan dinyatakan telah meninggal._

* * *

_Bulan Desember tanggal X, Alex sedang menunggu kedatangan temannya ði sebuah taman. Ia mengambil rokok dari sakunya dan mengambil korek. Ði saku satunya lagi. Menyalakan rokoknya. Kejadian ini sangar singkat. Tiba-tiba saat api menyalakan rokok, ada angin kencang lewat dan meniup api dari korek Alex dan mengenai tangannya. Korek itu jatuh ke lantai yang kebetulan ada kain terletak ði sana. Sesaat kain itu terbakar. Api itu semakin besar, membakar seluruh tubuh Alex dan pada akhirnya, Alex meninggal termakan oleh api._

* * *

_Julie terduduk lemas ði bangku kampus. Ia memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa ketiga temannya. Ia ketakutan memikirkan kalau setelah ketiga temannya mati, dirinya lah yang akan menjadi sasaran terakhir. Ia tidak tahu penyebab asli ketiga temannya mati, bahkan tidak mau terlalu mengusikkannya. Setiap malam ia mendengar gadis berkata padanya **'Kau akan mati! Kau akan membayar kematiannya dengan nyawamu sendiri!**' Karena kata-kata itu, Julie semakin takut._

_Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Julie memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. _

_Keesokan harinya tubuh Julie ditemukan ði halaman kampus, tersayat-sayat pisau ði seluruh sekujur tubuhnya. Julie langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dan ternyata, Julie selamat. Lukanya cukup parah. Luka sayatan pada tubuhnya tidak akan sembuh total. Julie juga menyayat bagian lehernya, sehingga kini Julie tidak dapat berbicara._

* * *

Setelah puas bermain dalam permainannya, Rin kembali ke rumah sakit. Saat ditanya oleh orang tuanya apa yang terjadi, Rin sama sekali tidak maui buka mulut. Permainan yang ia lakukan ada sebuah permainan yang disebut "Pembunuhan Berantai" Tapi, Rin sama sekali tidak campur tangan dalam pembunuhan itu. Rin hanya melihat dari jauh. Ia seperti menghipnotis orang-orang yang ia butuhkan pertolongannya. Setelah menyaksikan kematian keempatnya, Rin berubah menjadi sosok tubuh tanpa jiwa. Sampai suatu saat Rin mulai meneror siapa pun yang berani mendekatinya termasuk saudara-saudaranya.

_**OWARI**_

_**Gimana? Menyeramkan? Seru?**_

_**Kalau menghibur baguslah. Saya senang.**_

_**Hehe**_

_**Sampai ketemu ði chapter 3**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Lost Soul

**The Final Quarter**

**Fandom : Inuyasha**

**Tipe : Horror & Supranatural**

**Character : Sango**

**Disclamer : Rumiko Takahashi**

**Hohoho **

**Chapter 3 The Final Quarter akhirnya update. Setelah mikit cukup lama akhirnya bisa ði update.**

**Bagi yang menunggu cerita ini maaf jika terlalu lama update. Kalau chapter 1 Horor, chapter 2 crime, kemudian chapter 3 ini akan menampilkan tipe horror and supranatural.**

**Haha Gαk perlu pake basa-basi lagi, enjoy!**

**Don't like Don'r read.**

**Please RnR**

**Chapter 3**

**The Lost Soul**

_'Kakak! Tolong! Kakak!'_

_'Sebentar! Ayo! Reina! Tarik tangan kakak!'_

_'Aaaah.. Kakak!'_

**Sango POV**

"Haah.. Haah!" Itu tadi.. Akh! Mimpi yang sama sejak aku berumur 5 tahun. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku? Aku takut! Ayah, ibu, kumohon! Bantu aku!

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang pening akibat mimpi buruk itu. Sejak aku berumur 5 tahun, setiap malam aku selalu dihantui oleh mimpi yang sama. Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi, saat kubangun aku sudah berada di kamar rumah sakit. Dokter berkata aku ditemukan di tepi sungai oleh warga setempat. Aku tidak melihat kedua orang tuaku dan adik perempuanku sejak saat itu.

Meski mereka bertiga yang menghilang, setiap malam aku selalu mendengar suara Reina - adikku - berteriak-teriak meminta bantuanku. Tapi.. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa. Namun, yang pasti, saat itu aku sedang bermain arung jeram bersama seluruh keluargaku. Yang kuingat dari kejadian itu hanya suara Reina yang terus menggema di kepalaku.

Aku masih meringkuk di atas ranjang. Setengah tubuhku diselimuti selimut. Aku tidak mau kemana-mana hari ini. Lamunanku buyar saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku yang kuyakini adalah bibiku.

Sejak menghilangnya orang tuaku dan Reina, aku tinggal bersama bibi dan pamanku. Mereka sangat baik. Bibi Mary, selalu bisa menenangkanku jika aku merasa ketakutan seperti ini. Berlawanan dengan Paman Robert, ia selalu menjaga jarak denganku. Aku tidak mengerti sifatnya. Kudengar Bibi Mary mengatakan sesuatu dari balik pintu "Sango! Sarapan sudah jadi. Ayo cepat turun! Tapi cuci muka dan tanganmu dulu, ya!"

Masih tidak beranjak dari kasur, aku membalasnya "Iya Bibi! Sebentar lagi aku akan turun!" Bibi Mary membuka pintu kamarku kemudian menyerahkan gagang telpon padaku.

"Ini! Yuu meneleponmu. Cepat kau angkat kemudian gabung sarapan bersama Pamanmu!" Perintahnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu kemudian menutupnya.

Kutaruh gagang telepon di telingaku "Halo?"

_['Sango! Butuh waktu lamakah untuk kau bangun?']_ Mengganggu saja. Pagi-pagi sudah ribut.

"Itu terserah padaku dong. Mata-mata siapa? Badan-badan siapa? Itu semua milikku bukan kamu" Jawabku ketus sambil menunjukkan wajah jengkel meskipun aku tahu Yuu tidak bisa melihatnya.

_['Hahaha! __Oke __oke, jangan marah dong. Oh ya, Hyogo dan Yuki mengajakmu bermain arung jeram. Kau mau ikut?']_ Tanyanya dari seberang. Arung jeram? Tidak mau ah.

"Tidak!" Jawabku tegas dan cepat. Aku tidak mau bermain arung jeram.

_['Kok gitu? Padahal tempat dan kapalnya sudah dipesan, masa kau mau menyia-nyiakan uang kami?"]_ Menyebalkan.

"Lagian kau memesan sebelum menanyakan keputusanku. Itu sih salahmu sendiri! Aku sudah bilang pada kalian kalau aku tidak mau ikut! Sudahlah aku harus sarapan dulu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Titik!" Kataku judes kemudian menutup telepon. Tidak kupedulikan Yuu yang marah di seberang. Pokoknya sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau main arung jeram. Mau disogok dengan apapun aku tetap tidak akan mau.

Aku beranjak dari kasur kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kubasuh wajahku yang terlihat seperti orang lusuh dengan air dingin. Kemudian menggosok gigiku dan pergi ke ruang makan. Saat sampai di ruang makan, Bibi Mary dan Paman Robert sudah duduk di meja makan. Seperti biasa, Bibi Mary sedang menyeduh kopi untuk Paman Robert yang tengah membaca koran.

"_Ohauyo_! Bibi Mary! Paman Robert!" Sapaku pada keduanya. Bibi Mary hanya membalasku dengan senyuman lembut dan seperti biasa, Paman Robert tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setelah semua makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja, kami berdoa kemudian menyantap makanan kami. Di sana ada sup miso kesukaanku, omelet, kemudian teh hijau buatan nenek yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

Itulah kebiasaanku setiap pagi di keluarga dan rumah baruku. Hanya saling bertukar sapa tidak ada saling cium pipi atau sejenisnya.

Saat aku masih bersama keluarga asliku, setiap pagi, ibu dan ayah selalu bernyanyi. Ayah bermain gitar kemudian ibu bernyanyi. Di tengahnya Reina menari di temani alunan musik. Kadang kala, aku juga suka diajak menari. Namun, itu semua sudah tidak ada karena sesuatu telah mengambil seluruh keluargaku.

**End Sango POV**

* * *

Di tengah kota Tokyo yang ramai terdapat sebuah toko roti yang menjadi yang selalu ramai setiap harinya. Di tempat duduk paling dekat dengan pintu, berkumpul 3 anak SMA yang tampaknya sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu yang penting.

"Jadi... Sango mau tidak?" Tanya seorang gadis yang lebih ramahnya dipanggil Yuki. Ia memajukan duduknya karena sudah gatal dengan topik yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak 2 bulan lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Pas mau nanya lagi, dia udah tutup teleponnya. Trus aku telepon lagi ponselnya enggak diangkat-angkat!" Keluh laki-laki bernama Yuu. Laki-laki satu ini yang kita tahu mengganggu Sango dengan hari-harinya yang tidak menyenangkan bukan?

"Aaah.. Kau ini. Makanya yang tegas dong! Masa lembek banget mintanya. Kan kamu tahu kalau Sango enggak bisa diajak baik-baik. Mesti make jotos!" Balas laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Yuki yang bernama Hyogo. Ia menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di hadapan Yuu.

Yuki berpangku tangan di atas meja. Memejamkan matanya, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membujuk Sango. Sudah sebulan ia berusaha membujuk Sango untuk mengajaknya bermain arung jeram. Namun Sango tidak mau mendengarkan dan selalu dijawab dengan "Aku sibuk!" "Aku lelah" empat kosa-kata itu yang selalu keluar dari mulut merah kecil itu.

"Biar aku yang bicara!" Kata Yuu mengajukan "Aku akan berusaha!" Katanya mantap.

Yuki dan Hyogo menyipitkan mata dan mengkerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Hyogo dengan nada tidak percaya.

Yuu tersenyum licik dan menaruh kepalan tangannya di depan dada "Tenang saja! Lihat saja nanti! Dia pasti mau ikut!" Balas Yuu percaya diri.

Sango, Yuu, Yuki dan Hyogo adalah teman dekat. Sango dan Yuki bertemu saat MOS awal masuk SMA. Mereka bertemu dengan Yuu dan Hyogo setelah pembagian kelas. Kebetulan sekali bahwa keempatnya berada di kelas yang sama. Sebulan setelah pertemuan pertama, mereka tidak dekat, tapi, seiring berlalunya waktu, lama kelamaan, mereka menjadi lebih sering bermain bersama.

Ada Sango si keras kepala, Hyogo sang _best friend_ yang mau menaktrik siapa saja namun bunga berlipat ganda, si cool Yuu yang tampang keren dan baik namun dalamnya dia bagaikan evil, dan si cantik Yuki namun bertindak layaknya preman. Keanggunannya hanya menjadi masker namun, dalamnya, dia bagaikan preman jalanan.

* * *

Sango dan kawan-kawan sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pergi ke _Ski Niseko_. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tidak berhenti berbicara. Namun, Sango tidak ikut dan hanya memperhatikan jalan lalu lalang. Matanya melihat kosong ke setiap jalanan yang mereka lewati. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau ikut, namun karena Yuu sudah susah payah begitu, ia tidak bisa menolak lagi. "Hei! Sango! Coba kau lihat keluar" Kata Yuki sambil mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Sango mendekat ke arah jendela yang ia lihat sekarang.

Dengan malas, Sango mengangkat bokongnya dari bangku. Padahal dia sudah pewek tapi semakin ia diemin, semakin lama Yuki akan berkicau. Dan Sango paling benci kalau Yuki mulai berkicau. Mau tahu alasannya? Itu karna Yuki akan mustahil dihentikan jika sudah mulai berkicau.

Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah jendela kemudian melihat keluar. Raut wajahnya berubah cerah. Indah sekali. Dari dalam mobil, ia melihat terdapat 3 sawah berjejer di tengah padang rumput itu. Di tengah-tengahnya, terdapat saung yang berdiri tegak. Disekitarnya, ternanam sejunlah pohon kelapa. Melihat para petani bekerja di tengah sawah membuat perasaan Sango jauh lebih baik. Ternyata tidak ada ruginya juga pergi kemari. Pikir Sango.

Mobil terus melaju menelusuri jalanan. Lama kelamaan, pemandangan itu berubah menjadi pohon-pohon tinggi nan rindang, hampir membuat jalanan tersebut tampak seperti malam padahal saat itu siang hari menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

Sango merasa tidak enak. Ada perasaan buruk. Ia melirik teman-temannya. Mereka semua tampak biasa-biasa saja. Setelah 10 menit menelusuri jalanan gelap itu, mereka tiba di sebuah toko kecil. "Tampaknya kita sampai di tempat tujuan!" Kata Hyogo semangat. Sango dan Yuki hanya geleng-geleng melihat temannya yang sepertinya kelebihan tenaga ini.

"Ya.. Kupikir juga begitu. Ayo! Lebih baik kita masuk!" Ajak Yuu mulai berjalan ke toko itu, kemudian mendorong pintu masuk. Terdengar buku lonceng, menandakan ada tamu datang.

Ruangan itu tampak sederhana. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Pada ujung ruangan dekat pintu, terdapat dua buah sofa dari rotan dengan satu meja jati yang di atasnya ditaruh taplak meja bermotif bunga. Di ujung satunya, terdapat sebuah pohon kecil yang ditaruh dalam pot. Tampaknya pohon bunga biasa. Temboknya terbuat dari kayu. Cukup kuat. Dari menyentuhnya dan menguji kekerasannya, kau akan tau bahwa itu berasal dari pohon jati.

Di seberang pintu masuk, kounter berdiri. Yuu sedang berbicara pada wanita paruh baya mengenakan kaca mata yang jatuh ke atas hidungnya. Setelah beberapa saat berbicara, Yuu kembali dan teman-temannya "Jadi gimana? Kita sampai di tempat yang benar?" Tanya Yuki sambil berjalan mendekat ke Yuu.

Yuu tersenyum singkat "Ya! Tapi kita harus memanjat bukit ini kalau mau sampai pada base pertama!" Terang Yuu. Sango dan Yuki cengo di tempat _'Memanjat?' _Pikir mereka. Tampaknya Yuu menyadari kebingungan Sango dan Yuki.

"Hahaha.. Mendaki. Bukan memanjat!" Tegas Yuu sekali lagi untuk memastikan kepada dua gadis itu.

_'Itu sama saja!'_ Runtuk keduanya dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sango dan lainnya mengambil _carier _dari mobil kemudian mulai mendaki. Yuu berjalan paling depan, di belakangnya Hyogo, Yuki kemudian Sango. Selama perjalanan, Sango merasa aneh. Ia merasa ada yang mengawasi mereka. Sango juga merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya, dan terasa berat. Seperti ada yang mendudukinya.

20 menit telah berlalu, namun mereka tidak kunjung sampai ke base pertama. Bangunan kayu itu sama sekali belum kelihatan cerobong maupun pucuknya. Sango sudah kelelahan. Sedangkan ketiga temannya masih segar bugar "Sango! Kau tidak apa-apa? Yuu! Hyogo! Kita istirahat sebentar di sini! Sango kelelahan"

Mendengar panggilan Yuki, sontak kedua laki-laki tersebut menghentikan langkahnya kemudian turun mendekati Sango dan Yuki "Haaah.. Merepotkan. Tahanlah sebentar lagi. Base pertama sudah dekat!" Komentar Hyogo sambil berjongkok di depan Sango.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Hyogo, Yuu berkata "Kita beristirahat di sini. Hari sudah mulai malam. Akan bahaya jika terus melanjutkan perjalanan kita!" Kata Yuu sambil melepaskan cariernya dari pundak. Pundaknya pegel sekali mengangkat carier yang berat itu.

Keesokan harinya, Sango sudah baikan. Mereka melanjutkan mendaki gunung. Saat itu tidak terlalu sulit untuk didaki karena permukaan gunung agak landai. Kurang dari 2 jam, mereka akhirnya sampai di base pertama. Di puncak gunung, terlihat seorang pemuda berdiri di sana sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Wow! Kalian tiba lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. Kalian pernah mendaki?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil turun menghampiri mereka, hendak membantu untuk naik. Keempatnya menggeleng tanda tidak pernah punya pengalaman mendaki. "Wow! Kalian hebat! Meskipun tidak bisa mendaki bisa cepat mencapai sini. Sungguh keajaiban!" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Itu pujian atau hinaan? Pekik keempatnya dalam hati.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mereka yang tidak suka, ia membantu keempatnya untuk naik menuju base. Base itu tampak sederhana. Sama seperti di bawah, dindingnya terbuat dari kayu, di sekitarnya terdapat tanaman kecil di pot-pot tertata rapi berjejer mengelilingi base itu. Laki-laki itu mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke dalam base. Dalamnya juga cukup sederhana. "Kalian ke sini mau ngapain? Dari _carier _yang kalian bawa, tampaknya cukup berat. Apa mau mendaki?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil duduk di bangku rotan dekat jendela.

Sango memincingkan mata "Bukankah akan lebih sopan jika kau memperkenalkan diri sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan kepada kami?" Kata Sango tajam dengan nada datar.

Laki-laki itu memasang wajah bingung. Yuki memegang pundak Sango "Ahaha, jangan hiraukan. Sango sedang _badmood_. Sango! Jaga bicaramu!" Kata Yuki pada Sango dengan suara merendah. Sango masih memasang wajah bete.

"Namaku Anton! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Kata Anton sambil menjabat tangan keempat anak itu. Sango ogah-ogahan menjabat tangan Anton.

Hari ini Sango bener-bener dibuat kesel sama ketiga temannya. Selain sering dikerjain, Sango juga dibuat sebagai bahan tertawaan. Meski itu hanya bercanda, _badmood _Sango tidak bisa mendukung.

"Ya sudah! Lebih baik kalian istirahat! Besok saya akan mengantar kalian ke base utama. Siapkan tenaga kalian" Anton berjalan menuju ruangan kecil di sebelah ruangan yang mereka tempati.

Keempatnya melongo "Base utama? Ini bukan base utama?" Tanya Yuki sambil memasang wajah bodoh.

Anton menggeleng "Bukan! Ini base pertama. Sebenarnya ada 2 base lagi sebelum menuju base utama. Jadi, kita akan membutuhkan kira-kira 1 hari lagi sebelum menuju base utama. Gimana, kalian sanggup?" Tanya Anton semangat.

Mereka masih memasang raut bodoh. Berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang mereka dengar, dan memahaminya.

Paginya, Sango, Yuki, Yuu dan Hyogo, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju base utama di atas bukit. Anton berjalan paling depan, disusul Yuu, Hyogo, Yuki kemudian Sango. Seperti saat di bawah tadi, Sango merasa ada yang mengawasinya, dan kali ini, kakinya terasa berat.

Hari sudah mulai siang, mereka beristirahat sejenak di dekat sungai. Sango menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi airnya karena airnya sudah habis. Setelah botol minumnya penuh, Sango menyelupkan kakinya ke dalam sungai. Airnya begitu dingin dan jernih. Dari bawah air, Sango merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengelus kakinya, kemudian menariknya perlahan. Awalnya, Sango mengira kalau itu hanya ikan-ikan yang berenang.

Tapi, saat dilihat kembali, di sungai itu sama sekali tidak ada ikan. Sango juga merasa kaki yang ia celupkan dalam air makin lama makin ke dalam. Perlahan-lahan, kakinya semakin masuk ke air. Sango segera menarik kembali kakinya ke atas air. Ia melihat ke dasar sungai. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ingin merasakan hal aneh lainnya, Sango pergi dari sungai itu dan kembali ke perkemahan bersama teman-temannya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Kini, Sango tidak merasa apa-apa selama perjalanan. Setelah setengah hari menjalankan pendakian, akhirnya mereka sampai di base utama. "Aaaaah, akhirnya. Sampai juga. Aku lelah sekali!" Keluh Yuki sambil duduk di sebuah batu besar di samping pohon.

"Ya! Kita sudah sampai. Lebih baik kau beranjak dari sana karena batu itu bisa saja menggelinding ke bawah suatu saat!" Sontak Yuki beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju base. "Ayo! Kita masuk dulu. Akan kuperkenalkan kepada temanku yang menjaga base ini" Anton berjalan dan membuka pintu. Di dalam, terlihat seorang laki-laki sedang duduk bermain catur. Sendirian.

"Yo! Rei! Aku bawa pelanggan!" Rei berdiri kemudian berbalik. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut. Tampaknya kurang tidur.

"Ooo Anton! Tumben kau kemari" Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah. Dari kusut menjadi berbinar-binar. Tampaknya ia senang dengan kedatangan Anton.

"Rei! Mereka ingin main arung jeram!" Kata Anton kepada Rei. "Bisa kau siapkan kapal dan peralatan lainnya?" Tanya Anton sambil menunjuk ke arah Sango dan lainnya.

Rei memegang dagunya sambil menatap mereka satu persatu "Baiklah! Akan kusiapkan. Tapi aku baru bisa besok pagi. Gimana kalau kalian sekarang istirahat. Pasti kalian lelah berjalan tanpa henti dari bawah!" Kata Rei sambil berjalan ke arah pintu sebuah ruangan kemudian membukanya "Kalian akan tidur di sini. Maaf saya hanya punya 1 kamar. Tidak masalah kan?" Tanya Rei.

Keempatnya diam sejenak. Sango hendak berbicara saat Yuu mendahuluinya "Tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah biasa berbagi tempat tidur kok!" Kata Yuu dengan nada tenang dibuat-buat. Sango dan Yuki menatap sebal ke arah Yuu. _'Kau cari mati ya?' _Begitulah arti tatapan itu. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kedua perempuan itu, Yuu berjalan memasuki ruangan di susul Hyogo yang dari tadi hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

* * *

Sango mengenakan sepatu _diving_nya. Kemudian _lifejaket_nya kemudian berjalan menuju kapal karet di tepi sungai. Yuu dan lainnya sudah menunggu begitu pula dengan Rei. Dia sudah duduk di tepi kapal. Rei hanya akan mengantar mereka sampai mereka mulai bermain. Ia akan menunggu di ujung sungai.

**Sango POV**

Aku menaiki kapal karet itu dengan hati-hati. Arus air saat itu tidak terlalu besar. Bisa dibilang normal. Kunaikkan satu kakiku kemudian kakiku yang lain. Aku duduk di belakang Yuu. Kulihat wajah mereka satu per satu. Biasa saja. Apa mereka tidak takut? Benar-benar deh. Kalau memang bisa turun aku ingin sekali turun dari kapal ini. "Kenapa? Kau takut?" Tanya Yuu dari depan tanpa menatapku.

"Tidak!" Kataku gengsi. "Ayo cepat! Jalankan kapalnya!" Sesaat kapal hanya bergeser sedikit, kemudian lama-kelamaan kapal semakin bergerak ke tengah sungai dan berjalan terbawa arus. Kami mulai mendayung. Kapal yang kami tumpangi semakin cepat seiring dengan dayungan kami yang makin cepat.

"Hei! Hyogo! Bisa kau perkuat lagi dayunganmu?" Tanya Yuki setengah berteriak di paling depan.

"Aku sudah mencapai batas. Cukup segini saja! Tidak perlu cepat-cepat!" Tolak Hyogo sambil menghentikan dayungannya.

"Heeh! Bilang saja kau tak kuat Hyogo. Berarti kau lemah!" Kata Yuki sambil mengejek Hyogo.

"Hoo rupanya kau menantangku ya? Ayo! Kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat!" Kata Hyogo mantap. Dasar! Mereka berdua ini sama sekali tidak bisa membaca keadaan. Baru saja aku hendak untuk bicara, Hyogo dan Yuki sudah mulai mendayung. Kapal ini tiba-tiba saja berjalan sangat cepat. Kebetulan ombak mendorong kapal kami.

Hyogo dan Yuki masih mendayung. Tapi.. Mereka tidak melihat ke depan. Di depan ada sebuah batu besar yang tertutup air sampai 3 per 4 bagian. Ombak yang cukup besar kembali mendorong kapal kami sampai menabrak batu itu. Kapal kami miring kemudian terbalik. Aku terjatuh ke dalam air. Aku megap-megap berusaha untuk mencari udara. Tapi arus terlalu besar sehingga aku tidak kuat lagi. Sampai saat itulah dunia di sekitarku berubah menjadi hitam.

**Normal POV**

Yuki dan Yuu terdampar di tepi sungai agak jauh dari lokasi mereka tercebur ke air tadi. Hyogo berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Terkapar di tepi sungai. Baju mereka basah semua. Yuu yang pertama kali siuman. Badannya lemas. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya pegal dan sakit-sakit.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk!" Yuki baru terbangun. Ia tersegal-segal berusaha mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yuki?" Tanya Yuu cemas. Yuki menggangguk. Artinya dia baik-baik saja. "Hyogo baik-baik saja. Oh ya dimana Sango? Dia tidak ada di sini!" Kata Yuu sambil mengarahkan penglihatannya ke segala arah.

Yuki kaget. Ia ikut mengarahkan penglihatannya ke segala arah. Benar! Sango tidak ada. _'Di mana dia?' _Tanya Yuki dalam hati.

"Uhuk.." Tampaknya Hyogo sudah siuman. Yuu segera menghampiri Hyogo kemudian memapahnya mendekat ke Yuki. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha untuk duduk.

"Ya kami baik-baik saja. Tapi Sango tidak ada" Sahut Yuki cemas "Kemana Sango? Yuu Sango di mana?" Yuki sudah mau menangis. Entah apa yang akan Yuki lakukan jika Sango sampai menghilang. Yuu memandang sekelilingnya sekali lagi. Di dekat pohon ada seekor tupai. Tupai itu memandang ketiganya sekilas kemudian menghampiri mereka sambil menyerahkan beberapa buah-buahan.

Yuu memandang tupai itu sekilas. Kenapa tupai ini memberikan ini pada kami? Dan kok bisa ada tupai di sini? Pikir Yuu dalam hati. Yuki berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan menuju hutan. "Yuki! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hyogo pada Yuki. Yuki menangok sekilas kemudian berjalan.

"Aku ingin mencari Sango. Mungkin saja Sango terdampar di tepi sungai yang berbeda. Kita harus mencarinya!" Saat berjalan sekitar 1 meter, tiba-tiba saja Yuki ambruk.

"Yuki!" Teriak Hyogo sambil menghampiri Yuki "Kau harus istirahat dulu. Kita akan mencari Sango setelah kau sudah baikan" Hyogo membaringkan Yuki di depannya.

Yuki menggeleng "Tidak! Mungkin sekarang Sango sedang mencari kita. Kita harus segera mencarinya atau tidak, Sango akan berada dalam bahaya. Kau harus tahu itu. Meskipun Sango sangat ketus pada kita, dia hanya gadis biasa" Dengan lemah Yuki kembali mencoba berdiri. Hyogo mencegahnya namun Yuki menepis tangan Hyogo dan berjalan.

* * *

Yuki dan Hyogo juga Yuu, sudah mencari Sango seharian penuh. Namun, Sango masih saja belum kelihatan. Tapi, berkali-kali mereka mendengar seseorang berkata _'Sadarlah! Kalian tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Kalian sudah harus menerimanya. Jangan menolaknya. Terima saja apa yang sudah menjadi takdir kalian!' _Itu tampak seperti suara perempuan. Mereka tidak mengenal suara itu.

Hari sudah malam saat mereka berjalan kembali mengitari hutan itu. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan bahkan melihat jejak Sango berada. Yuki tengah berbaring di pinggir api unggun. Suasana begitu hening sampai tiba-tiba saja Yuu memecahkan keheningan "Eh! Kalian tahu tidak. Kalau orang yang tidurnya di tengah, keesokan harinya mereka akan mati!" Awalnya Yuki dan Hyogo tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aaakh! Hal seperti itu kau percaya? Itu kan hanya mitos" Sahut Hyogo sambil kembali menulis-nulis sesuatu di tanah dengan kayu kecil.

Malamnya, saat ketiganya hendak tidur, mereka berebut tempat siapa yang tidur di pinggir dan di tengah. Karena tidak bisa memutuskan, akhirnya mereka tidur membentuk segitiga mengelilingi api unggun. Bahkan Hyogo sampai ribut.

Tengah malam, Yuki terjaga karena mendengar suara memanggil namanya. _'Yuki!'_ Panggil suara itu lemah. Ia mengenalnya, itu Sango! Itu suara Sango. Yuki berjalan menuju asal suara. Pohon demi pohon ia lewati, belum juga sosok yang ia cari menunjukkan diri. Namun suara itu memanggil Yuki sambil berkata _'Yuki, kemari! Kau harus kembali bersamaku. Kau harus sadar!'_ Katanya.

Yuki terus berjalan mendekati asal suara. Setelah melewati sebuah pohon beringi yang besar, ia melihat seorang gadis berdiri memunggunginya. Sango. Yuki terus berjalan. Sango berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya. Saat hendak meraih tangan itu, seseorang meraih tubuh Yuki dan menariknya ke belakang. "Hei! Kau mau mati?" Kata suara itu.

Yuki menoleh ke belakang. Yuu. Yuu berdiri di sana dengan wajah masam. "Yuu?" Panggil Yuki lemah "Yuu di sana ada Sango. Tadi Sango memanggilku. Mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya. Kita menemukan Sango Yuu" Kata Yuki lagi hampir menangis.

Yuu menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukan! Itu pasti ilusi. Tadi kau hampir terjatuh ke jurang. Lihat!" Kata Yuu sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat terakhir Yuki berdiri. Yuki membatu di tempat.

"Tapi Yuu! Tadi aku melihat Sango! Sango, Yuu!" Yuki menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yuu. Yuu tetap bergeming. Yuu mengangkat tubuh Yuki kemudian membawanya ke perkemahan. Yuki tidak lagi melawan. Sesampai di perkemahan, ia merebahkan tubuh Yuki kemudian ia kembali tidur. Yuki masih terjaga. Ia memikirkan sosok Sango yang berdiri di hadapannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali melakukan pencarian. Yuki tampak lebih tenang. Pagi hari itu, Yuki mendengar suara gadis memanggil namanya seperti tadi malam, suara itu meminta mereka untuk sadar sama seperti kemarin. Yuu dan Hyogo juga mendengarnya, suara itu terdengar di benak mereka. Ketiganya sama sekali tidak mengerti bentuk kesadaran apa yang dimaksudkan itu. Sadar? Mereka sudah sadar sejak kemaren. Namun, jika Sango bisa melihat mereka mengapa ia tidak muncul dan menampakkan diri? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di benak mereka.

Hari sudah siang sejak mereka terus melaksanakan pencarian. Yuki sudah lemas. Kakinya sakit. Namun ia mengabaikan rasa sakitnya itu dan terus mencari sahabat karibnya itu.

Selama perjalanan, ada saja yang menimpa mereka. Seperti saat mereka melihat sosok gadis berambut hitam legam melintas di hadapan mereka dan berniat mengejarnya, ujung-ujungnya mereka hampir membawa mereka pada ajalnya. Seperti hampir terjatuh ke jurang, atau tercebur ke dalam lumpur hisap.

Seharian penuh mencari, namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Hyogo sudah benar-benar menyerah. Begitu pula dengan Yuu. Anehnya, selama di hutan, mereka sama sekali tidak melihat hewan buas dan sejenisnya.

Karena terlalu lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Saat hendak memejamkan mata, Yuki melihat seorang gadis berlutut memunggunginya di sampingnya. Yuki cepat-cepat beranjak dari tidurnya. Gadis itu masih memunggunginya. Perlahan-lahan, Yuki merangkak menuju Yuu dan membangunkannya. Yuu terbangun karena tubuhnya diguncangkan oleh Yuki.

Setelah terbangun, Yuu langsung mencecar banyak pertanyaan pada gadis itu "Siapa kau? Kenapa selama ini mengganggu kami? Kami hanya sedang mencari teman kami yang hilang. Kenapa kau selalu menghalangi kami?" Suara Yuu dibuat setenang mungkin. Yuu sudah mulai muak dengan gangguan gadis itu. Masih tetap memunggungi mereka, gadis itu berkata lagi.

"Justru kau yang seharusnya sadar akan kedudukanmu. Sudah kuingatkan untuk sadar tapi kalian sama sekali tidak mau mendengar. Apa kalian tidak tau satu-satunya jalan agar kalian bisa menemukan teman kalian?" Gadis itu membalasnya dengan nada datar.

"Kesadaran apa yang kau maksudkan? Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti dan apa jalan itu?" Yuu benar-benar sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak "Kalian harus sadar dari alam ini. Kalian sudah seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Satu-satunya jalan agar kalian bisa menemukan teman kalian adalah dengan kesadaran yang aku katakan tadi" Gadis itu hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka saat Yuu menahannya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Dan siapa kau? Suara yang kami dengar di hutan itu-" Kini Yuki menimpali.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, namun wajahnya belum kelihatan "Aku adalah penjaga hutan ini. Aku meninggal di sini beberapa tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan yang menimpaku dan keluargaku. Yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu hanya kakakku. Suara yang kalian dengar adalah ilusi yang kubuat untuk mempercepat kalian menyadari kesadaran kalian" Kata gadis itu sambil berbalik ke arah mereka.

Saat itulah Yuki sadar. Wajah gadis itu begitu manis namun ada faktor lain yang membuatnya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu menakutkan. Di kening bagian kirinya mengeluarkan darah. Tangan kanannya mengucurkan darah yang begitu banyak, begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya. Bajunya terdapat banyak sobekan-sobekan kecil. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Yuki tertegun.

Ia merasa telah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya. Ya tidak salah lagi, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan gadis yang terdapat pada foto di kamar Sango. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yuki memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Siapa namamu? Dan siapa kakakmu" Tanyanya memberanikan diri.

Gadis itu menyeka darah yang jatuh mengenai matanya kemudian menjawab "Namaku Reina dan sudah seharusnya kau tau siapa aku, Kak Yuki!" Reina menekan kata paling akhir. Wajahnya berubah menakutkan. Reina berjalan mendekati Yuki kemudian menjulurkan tangannya menuju leher Yuki "Semua ini salahmu, Kak Yuki. Jika saja kakak tidak mengajak Kak Sango kemari, pasti Kak Sango masih ada. Kini, kini kak Sango sudah tiada!" Reina menatap Yuki dengan tatapan membunuh.

Yuu berusaha untuk melepaskan cekekan Reina. Tapi mustahil, Reina lebih kuat. Yuki meronta melepaskan cekekan Reina. Sedetik kemudian, semuanya berubah hitam.

* * *

Kini, permainan petualangan jiwa selesai sudah. Setelah saat malam itu semuanya tertidur, mereka telah tersadar. Karena ketiganya tidak menerima bahwa mereka telah meninggal, mereka terjebak dalam sebuah dunia di mana tempat itu sama sekali tidak ada yang mendiami. Penolakan mereka akan kesadaran menyebabkan mereka melupakan siapa jati diri mereka.

Mereka tersesat di dunia kehampaan. Memori mereka membentuk sebuah dunia di mana mereka terakhir tinggal. Berusaha mencari temannya yang hilang, padahal diri merekalah yang hilang. Maka, mereka disebut sebagai "Jiwa yang hilang" yang terjebak di dunia kehampaan.

**PROLOG**

_'Ahahaha.. Kakak! Ayo cepat! Kapalnya akan segera turun! Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu kita!' Anak kecil itu menunjuk ke arah kapal karet yang sudah dinaiki oleh seorang wanita paruh baya dan di sebelahnya yang sepertinya adalah suaminya._

_'Iya-iya, sebentar! Kakak pakai sepatu dulu. Bilang ayah dan ibu aku akan segera ke sana!' Kata gadis itu sambil memakai sepatu divingnya. Biasanya orang yang hendak bermain arung jeram akan memakai sepatu diving, seperti layaknya gadis satu ini dan adik laki-lakinya._

_Setelah selesai memakai sepatu divingnya, gadis itu berlari kecil mendekati ayah, ibu dan adiknya yang sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing di atas kapal karet. Ia menaiki kapal itu kemudian memakai sabuk pengaman yang terdapat pada kapal "Kau takut?" Tanya seseorang dari sebelahnya._

_Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengamati laki-laki di sampingnya "Tidak kok! Ayah tenang saja. Aku tidak takut. Hal seperti ini sih bukan apa-apa bagiku!" Kata gadis itu mantap. Ayahnya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala anak gadis pertamanya itu._

"_Ahaha, itu memang anak ayah. Kau berbeda dari adikmu. Kadang aku suka bingung, kenapa kalian berbeda padahal kalian saudara. Kau sangat berani sedangkan adikmu penakut. Lihat! Reina sudah meringkuk sebelum kapal ini dijalankan" Kata ayahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis kecil yang memegangi lengan ibunya._

_Gadis itu tertawa mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu. "Ahaha. Tapi Reina tetap menjadi satu-satunya adik yang paling kusayangi!" Kata gadis itu sambil kembali tersenyum kepada ayahnya._

_Kapal mulai berjalan menjauhi tepi sungai. Arus yang cukup kencang membuat mereka melaju cepat mengikuti arus. Reina semakin ketakutan. Reina menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang tengah duduk diam di kursinya "Kak Sango!" Panggilnya. Sango menoleh._

"_Ya? Ada apa, Reina?" Balas Sango ramah. Reina agak bingung menatap kakaknya yang sangat dikaguminya itu. Setahu Reina, kakaknya adalah tujuan hidupnya. Ia ingin sekali menjadi kakaknya yang pemberani._

"_Um, ka… Kakak tidak takut?" Tanya Reina lirih. Sango tersenyum ke arah Reina._

"_Tidak kok! Kakak tidak takut. Kalau kau takut kau bisa menutup matamu sehingga semua ketakutanmu akan sirna!" Sekali lagi Sango tersenyum tulus ke arah Reina. Reina menutup matanya. Tapi ketakutannya masih ada. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berjalan menuju Sango. Sango terbelalak melihat kelakuan adiknya. "Reina! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Cepat pasang lagi sabuk pengamannya. Berbahaya!" Tapi terlambat. Reina terguncang karena goyangan kapalnya. _

_Reina akan terjatuh. Dengan cepat, Sango melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berjalan meraih Reina. Orang tua Sango sontak membuka sabuk pengaman mereka dan meraih kedua anaknya yang hendak terjatuh. Karena sisi kapal sangat licin, mereka semua tergelincir dan terjatuh ke dalam sungai._

* * *

_Sango berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia melihat langit-langit berwarna putih. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, ia berada di rumah sakit. Seorang perawat masuk ke ruangannya. Perawat itu membawa sebuah papan berjalan yang tampaknya data mengenai perkembangan keadaan Sango "Ah kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya perawat itu lembut._

_Sango tidak menjawab pertanyaan perawat. Ia mencari sesuatu. Ia mencari keluarganya. Dimana ayah, ibu dan Reina? Tanya Sango dalam hati. "Di… Di mana keluargaku?" Sango hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya saat sang perawat mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap berbaring._

"_Sabarlah. Kau harus tenang. Tentang keluargamu.. Mereka.. tubuh mereka tidak ditemukan di lokasi kau terdampar. Kau terdampar di tepi sungai dan ditemukan oleh warga setempat. Mereka tidak menemukan siapa-siapa selain dirimu. Maaf" Bagai sengatan listrik menghujam diri Sango. Keluarganya telah tiada? Tidak mungkin kan? Sango bertanya pada dirinya sendiri._

_Untuk sesaat ia terdiam dalam kesunyian. Berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru ia terima. Kini ia sendirian. Seluruh keluarganya telah meninggalkan dirinya. Kini, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

**OWARI**

**Nyufu chapter 3 selesai sudah. Agak membingungkan ya? Miwa bener" harus mikir tujuh keliling tentang chapter nih satu. Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian? Seru? Membosankan? Aneh? Berlebihan? Tolong beri koreksi agar bisa membuat yang lebih bagus di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Arigatou**

**RnR please**


End file.
